1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of units embodying disc record driving mechanism in association with a read-out or pick-up head whereby digital information can be either recorded or read out through a pick-up head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic records and recording and pick-up devices associated therewith are, of course, known in the prior art. Typically, a motor drive is provided with a hub and a drive clutch arranged so that the a center hole or opening in the record is engaged between the drive hub and the drive clutch. Typically, the record has plural tracks as for example in some records, there may be forty tracks or in other larger records, seventy-eight tracks. The record, when in position to be driven, has a magnetic recording or pick-up head in engagement with it engaging one of the tracks.
A difficulty in the prior art has been occasioned by the problem of positioning the record in a unit so that the center hole in the record accurately registers with the driving hub and the driving clutch. If the record is not accurately positioned it may be the occasion of damage to the center hole in the record impairing the accuracy of operations. Difficulties of this type are overcome by the herein invention which has the particular characteristics as described in detail hereinafter.